


woo's plan

by choijongho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 3 + 1, Jongho is a baby, M/M, feel free to pick n choose which members you would like to be as the parents, its truly just lighthearted fluff, those are the only two written names, wooyoung is a toddler, wooyoung tries to get rid of jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choijongho/pseuds/choijongho
Summary: 3 + 1 story, with an unhappy toddler wooyoung who wants to rid of his baby brother jongho. feel free to imagine the parents as whichever ateez members you would like !
Kudos: 21





	woo's plan

**Author's Note:**

> just an fyi i wrote this very much on a whim and it is certainly not edited at all, please expect mistakes *cries* besides that, enjoy !

one

wooyoung is having a hard time adjusting to life with a new baby brother. he hates how loud he is and doesn't like that his mommy cant play with him as much as he used to. so, letting his mind run wild, wooyoung decides he will get rid of his baby brother so he can't annoy him anymore. 

wooyoung woke up early to watch his favorite show as soon as it started at 8 am. for a while it was just him, his mommy and the tv, as his daddy had already left for work. distracted by his show, wooyoung didn't see his mommy leave until he came back downstairs holding the baby.   
automatically wooyoung slumped down, no longer interested in his show. baby jongie was still sleeping so his mommy put him in a baby swing bed they kept downstairs. 

wooyoung's mommy patted his head and told him to watch over his brother while he made breakfast. wooyoung just huffed as he was left alone with jongho. that's when it hit him, he was alone with the baby ! wooyoung knew about the mail , he remembers sending his uncles and cousins a letter last year. you can put things inside the box outside and they take it away ! it would be so easy, wooyoung thinks to himself as he walks over to baby jongho. 

unfortunately wooyoung hadn’t thought about his plan beyond the actual idea of it, so when he attempted to pick up jongho, he ended up falling backwards on his bum. why his mommy and daddy made him look so light confused woo, but he quickly stood back up and tried once again, this time grabbing too harshly onto jongho, which caused the baby to wake up suddenly and start his loud crying again. 

afraid he would get in trouble, wooyoung scrambled back over to the couch and pretended like he hasn't moved at all. his mommy came rushing in so fast to check on jongie and it made wooyoung huff again. 

two 

wooyoung loves the park. he always got to go during the weekends, and mommy and daddy always played with him too. but ever since baby jongie came along, park visits were less frequent, and even when they did happen, only his daddy would play with him cause mommy had to look after stupid baby ! 

wooyoung always has rules at parks , he knows he can't talk to any random adult, his daddy says that they could take him away ! this thought came up in wooyoungs mind when at the park one day, daddy left him alone to help mommy with baby. wooyoung knew he wasnt supposed to , but if it meant he could live without baby, then he would break a rule once. 

wooyoung spotted a very tall man by the swings, and as fast as his little legs could go , he ran over to him, tugging on his pants. the tall man bent down and asked for his name. after huffing out his name, wooyoung quickly tried telling the man to go over where his parents were and to take the baby. wooyoung , despite growing faster than the other kids his age, was still slow with his words and messed up a bunch, therefore messing up when trying to ask the man to take jongho. 

wooyoung noticed the man look over at his parents and the next thing he knew they were headed over to them. wooyoung couldn't believe it was working ! he saw his mommy and daddy turn around when they got close enough and the next thing wooyoung knew, he was being lifted up into his daddy’s arms while the tall stranger told his parents that he was lost ! wooyoung would have made a show out of his disappointment when he heard the man tell his parents the wrong thing , but he was being held too tightly by his daddy so he couldn’t. 

they ended up leaving the park with baby jongie still. 

three

wooyoung loved when his parents' friends came over . they always brought him toys and snacks and they played with him !! ever since he heard his daddy telling his mommy they would be coming over for dinner during the weekend, wooyoung had been anticipating it. 

when the weekend came, wooyoung made sure he was on his bestest behaviour so that he could stay up past his bedtime to play longer . woo knows that jongie goes to sleep so early, so he should have everyone for himself ! 

needless to say, nothing had gone how wooyoung expected it to. firstly he didnt get any toys from his parents friends , and then to make it worse, the stupid baby got toys !! wooyoung became angry really fast, it was unfair that nobody even cared for him anymore and all they paid attention to was jongho who was just being so loud . wooyoung remembered his mommy lecturing him before on manners, and so much as he wanted to lash out, he knew he couldn't. 

this didn't last for long though, it was a bit later and dinner had been served. wooyoung was quite a messy eater and usually had mommy or daddy helping him eat. this time however, they were both too distracted talking to friends and looking at jongie that wooyoung had ended up with food all over him .usually wooyoung would not mind this at all , if it hadn't been for his cup of juice also spilling all over him . wooyoung quickly cried out , hating the sticky feeling from the juice. 

to make matters worse for woo, only his daddy even came upstairs with him to clean him in a bath. this was the final straw for woo, as he burst into uncontrollable tears during his bath, longing for both of his parents. it was a few minutes later when after wooyoung had been changed into his pjs, he finally got to be with his mommy and daddy again. 

crying takes a lot of energy from wooyoung, who is usually so hyper, so it was no surprise when he felt himself growing tired way before he usually does. almost knocked out, but still awake, wooyoung felt himself being lifted up and moved away. peeking his eyes open, he spotted jongho rolling around on his little mat and instantly jerked wide awake, instantly thrashing around in his mommy’s arms. 

woo really does like naps and sleeping, but he would eat a whole plateful of gross vegetables before he would go to bed before the baby. 

what was supposed to be a sleeping toddler by now was currently a toddler throwing a horrible tantrum. wooyoung was very blessed with strong vocal chords, therefore making his screams very loud and very high pitched. this upset jongho, who was sensitive to sound and caused him to start his own screaming match. 

after many moments later, wooyoung had been somewhat calmed down, and jongho had been taken away somewhere else. wooyoung didn't even care. everything was all his fault anyways.   
later that night , two exhausted parents finally went to bed only to wake up a few hours later to jongho crying. 

+1

wooyoung was convinced he would hate his baby brother forever. he still hated when he cried so loud and always took away his parents' attention. but luckily for wooyoung as jongho got a few months older he stopped crying in the middle of the night. this was nice because it always woke woo up in the night. but jongie also started messing around with things more now that he could move some more. he always grabbed whatever was near him and tried eating it. 

if there's one thing wooyoung couldn't live without, it would be his stuffed doll, bloo. he got it for his birthday last year and has become attached to it ever since. wooyoung always wanted bloo in his hands or sight, and if he was playing bloo, there was no touching of it. ofcourse little jongho was just curious, hadn't known this. 

it was only for a minute that wooyoung's daddy had to leave the both of them alone so he could go potty. jongie had been rolling around on his little mat grabbing towards the dangling toys for a few minutes but had since been uninterested. wooyoung, who was close by, had set bloo down near jonho for just a second. but when he turned back to grab bloo, it was already in jonghos tiny little mouth with his slobber getting all over it. 

wooyoung angered really quickly, forcefully snatching bloo out of jonghos hands and mouth, causing his little head to whip to the side. jongho immediately burst out into fat tears, and for the first time, wooyoung hadn't felt annoyed or angry. regret quickly built up inside of him, he actually felt like crying himself, mad for hurting his little brother. after all , he hadnt meant to. but how would his daddy know that ? wooyoung quickly got scared of being scolded and dangled bloo in front of jongho to grab his attention. 

silence fell upon them, jongho successfully distracted with the stuffed doll. wooyoung, shocked that he had helped make the baby stop crying, felt very proud of himself. he hadn't really spent a lot of time with jongie, so he wouldn't have known before, but woo enjoyed helping with baby. 

with time , any anger or hatred wooyoung had for jongho dissolved, and instead grew a very nurturing and helpful boy. the parents had been happier than ever seeing their older child finally so eager to help and be a big brother to jongho. 

it might have been rocky to begin with, but as time went on, attention between the two would equal out, and life would find its steady pattern for the family.


End file.
